


Day 154

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [154]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Tomwise/Feja, Tomwise/OC
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 154

Tomwise arrived at the rune entrance first. He had stopped by the Dalish camp on his way in. Some clans scorned city dwellers as having turned their backs on the elven people or the ‘elvhen’ as they liked to say. However, the Sabrae clan was welcoming of city elves, or at least they tolerated them. Truly the only member of the clan who accepted Tomwise was Pol who had been born in the city and joined the Dalish as an adult.

During his brief visit Tomwise learned Pol had been killed while out hunting several months back. While it was unfortunate Tomwise had grown somewhat numb to death over the course of his career. He also spoke to Ilen but the craftsman did not know where to find some Felandaris although he did cave a surplus of other herbs that he traded to Tomwise.

By the time Feja arrived he had already had a successful day, by his standards. Feja looked tired and had the characteristic walk of someone who had done too much exercise the day before.

“I hope you weren’t up too late filling orders for my clients last night,” Tomwise joked. She glared at him but didn’t respond. Tomwise had hired a few assistants to cover for the time he was spending on this cursed bet, but if he could get his clients back AND add the Carta to his list, it would be worth it.

“First to call out the Felandaris gets credit for the find?” Feja asked. Tomwise nodded his agreement and they both set about checking the front door for traps. The door was clear but the hallway inside was riddled with pressure plates that triggered gouts of flames or spikes or poisoned darts. The usual. Feja was very adept at disabling the devices, though given her standing within the Carta, he was hardly surprised.

They checked a few rooms, killed a few skeletons but found nothing of interest. It looked like someone had been through here recently and cleared it out. That was unfortunate, some elven ruins still hadn’t been looted after all these centuries. Sometimes smugglers or thieves would use them to hide goods so it was usually worthwhile to check out elven ruins, if you were prepared for the dangers.

They went up some stairs and found a massive open room. It looked like there was a golem in the far corner with a chest next to it. They approached slowly, weary of hidden traps, and there were a lot of corpses that might spring to life.

Sure enough, when they were halfway across the room several skeletons rose to their feet. One was wearing mage’s robes and wore a pointed hat, that was usually a bad sign. Several shades popped out of the floor and started making their way towards them.

“Eat shit!” Feja screamed, tossing a sack full of combustion grenades at the demons. The resulting explosion shook the ancient stones and left a ringing in Tomwise’s ears.

The robbed skeleton flew at them and started summoning a vortex of energy around the poisoners. Feja started to charge the creature; Tomwise was pretty sure it was an arcane warrior. Tomwise grabbed the dwarf, pulling her close into his chest and threw himself backwards, away from the horror. They crashed to the ground, Feja landing on top, crushing the air from Tomwis’s chest. She tried to wriggle free of his grip but he held fast and log rolled them both back through the entrance and down the stairs. They took turns crashing on each step and landed at the bottom battered and bruised and alive.

“The fuck was that?” Feja demanded.

“Trust me,” Tomeise groaned, feeling his ribs to make sure none were broken. “That was a fight we would not have won.” he looked towards the door but it seemed like whatever was inside didn’t feel like leaving. “If there were any Felandaris in there, we’ll never get our hands on them.”

“You realize that if you cut and run, you would have gotten all your clients back, right?”

“Damn, you’re right,” Tomwise said. He got to his feet, slowly and with a lot of groaning. He extended a hand to Feja who took it, making similar noises as she got to her feet. 

“Feel like going back in?” Tomwise aksed. Feja rolled her eyes. “Same time tomorrow?”

“I should catch up on my orders,” She said.

“You mean my orders?”

“I mean MY orders. I’ll send you a runner in a day or two.”

“It’s a date,” Tomwise said. He laughed to hide the fact that he was actually looking forward to it. It was certainly more exciting then hours in his smelly Darktown lab.


End file.
